legoherofactoryfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Odcinek 11: Wróg z głębi ziemi
Wróg z głębi ziemi jest jedenastym odcinkiem serialu Hero Factory: Fabryka Bohaterów. Opowiada historię walki Bohaterów ze Skoczkami. Streszczenie Robotnicy w mieście Antropolis rozpoczynają budowę nowego tunelu komunikacyjnego biegnącego pod miastem. Kiedy tarcza górnicza zostaje uruchomiona i rusza do pracy, pracownicy budowy zauważają, że ogromna machina zniknęła w odmętach wydrążonej jaskini. Nagle porywają ich tajemnicze stworzenia. W konsekwencji na miejsce przybywa heros Nathan Evo w swoim Łaziku, aby zbadać sprawę. Tuż po wylądowaniu, niespodziewanie znika jeden z pracowników Hero Factory, który przyleciał do miasta razem z Bohaterem. Evo napotyka w jaskini groźne stworzenia zwane Skoczkami. Evo próbuje je zestrzelić, lecz jest ich za dużo. Katapultuje się i nagle widzi ogromną Zębatą Bestię grasującą w Antropolis. Wtedy prosi Fabrykę Bohaterów o wsparcie - Maszyny Bojowe. Niedługo do miasta przylatuje Drużyna Alfa 1. Przez okna w Drop Shipie widza chaos na ulicach, jaki wyrządzają stworzenia. Lądują na placu budowy, gdzie Evo broni się przed Skoczkami. Po zabezpieczeniu terenu rozkładają Zdalnego Konstruktora. Za jego pomocą Daniel Rocka buduje Maszyny Bojowe dla swoich przyjaciół: Zamrażającą Maszynę oraz Odrzutową Maszynę. Sam zaś siada za sterami Niewykrywalnej Maszyny. Natalie Breez zauważa na niebie Latającą Bestię i dzięki swoim butom rakietowym rusza w pościg za nią. Bohaterka stacza bitwę z potworem na dachu jednego z wysokościowców. Monstrum odlatuje, jednak Breez próbuje go dosiąść. Wtedy zauważa, iż Bestie potrafią się między sobą komunikować. Latająca Bestia nie daje za wygraną i próbuje zrzucić z siebie Bohaterkę, jednak ostatecznie zostaje przywiązana przez nią do ogromnego masztu wieżowca. W tym samym czasie na ulicach Antropolis Bohaterowie zwalczają Skoczki. Dunkan Bulk i Mark Surge zostają nieomal przygnieceni przez fragment linii komunikacyjnej, który cisnęła w ich stronę jedna z Zębatych Bestii. Ratuje ich jednak Furno w swojej Maszynie. Stacza walkę z kreaturą, jednak robot zostaje zniszczony. Herosa wybawia Rocka w Niewykrywalnej Maszynie, który postrzela Bestię. Stormer natomiast rzuca wyzwanie innej Zębatej Bestii. Chociaż siły są wyrównane, to heros ostatecznie przegrywa z potworem i zostaje przez niego porwany pod ziemię. Widzi to Breez, która prosi Fabrykę Bohaterów o kolejne wparcie. Rocka chwyta jednego ze Skoczków i skanuje go, lecz wydostaje się on ze zbiornika i zmusza Rockę do porzucenia Maszyny. Furno napotyka Zespoloną Bestię, która rusza za nim w pościg. Bohater kontaktuje się z Evo, budującym właśnie swoją Maszynę XL. Furno przybywa na plac budowy, a tuz za nim podwójne monstrum. Evo rusza do walki z Zespolona Bestią. Walka jest zacięta i niełatwa. Żadna ze stron nie daje za wygraną. Furno w końcu przywiązuje nogę Bestii łańcuchem do barierki, która podczas walki pada na ziemię. Kiedy Bohaterowie sądzą, że wygrali, jeden z potworów odłącza się od drugiego i porywa Furno do jaskiń. Evo próbuje złapać Bestię, lecz jego ogromna Maszyna XL potyka. Na miejsce przybywają inni Bohaterowie, a tuż po tym przylatuje wsparcie z Hero Factory. Herosi schodzą pod ziemię, aby odnaleźć towarzyszy. W tunelu natrafiają na ogromną przepaść. Badają jaskinię, po czym budują nowe Maszyny Bojowe: Wspinacz, Pajęczą Maszynę, Bitewną Maszyna, Drążącą Maszynę i Skaczącą Maszynę. Rocka w swoim pojeździe natrafia na kokon ze Skoczkiem. Stwór nagle wyskakuje z niego wprost na Bohatera, który nieomal spada przez to w przepaść. Udaje mu się jednak zepchnąć z siebie Skoczka i wejść z powrotem na górę. Herosi schodzą coraz niżej pod ziemię. Bulk swoją Wiertniczą Maszyną przebija jedną ze ścian, jednak silne pole magnetyczne panujące po drugiej strony ściany wciąga Surge'a i Rockę. Reszta Bohaterów wpada w przepaść na skutek działania pola, lecz Breez dzięki swojej Pchlej Maszynie zaopatrzonej w chwytak ratuje swoich kolegów. Breez, Bulk i Evo wpadają do Kryształowych Pieczar, gdzie napotykają hordę Skoczków. Bohaterowie zostają zmuszeni do ucieczki, lecz na ich drodze stają Kryształowe Bestie. Bulk kiwa dwie z nich, co daje herosom czas. Maszyna Breez wpada jednak do jeziora kwasu, więc Bohaterka musi ją porzucić. Evo i Bulk niszczą most łączący Kryształowe Pieczary z resztą tuneli, co uniemożliwia Bestiom przedostanie się do nich. Rocka i Surge za sprawą niezwykle silnego pola magnetycznego wpadają do Magnetycznej Jaskini. Tam atakują ich kolejne Skoczki. Ponadto, przez bogate pole magnetyczne skał, Maszyny Bojowe nie mogą się poruszać. Rockę zaskakuję Tunelowa Bestia, jednak Surge ratuje kolegę i unieszkodliwia potwora. Tuż po tym nogi Wspinacza Rocki zostają przygniecione przez skałę, a Bohater przesiada się do Bitewnej Maszyny. Niestety również w ten pojazd uderza kolejna skała, który niszczy kokpit Surge'a. Ten zostaje porwany przez inną Tunelową Bestię. Rocka uruchamia tryb samolotu i rusza, by uwolnić swojego przyjaciela. Po przebyciu Kryształowych Pieczar Breez, Bulk i Evo docierają do gniazda Bestii Królowej. Okazuje się, że przetrzymuje ona w kokonach Stormera, Furno i Surge'a. Pomimo zakazu Breez, Evo otwiera ogień do władczyni Skoczków. Ta jednak unika jego strzałów i niemal spycha Pajęczą Maszynę wraz z Evo do jeziora kwasu. Na ratunek swoim towarzyszom przybywa Rocka w Bitewnej maszynie w trybie samolotu, jednak przez cios Królowej heros rozbija się. Breez nakazuje Bohaterom wycelować w pnącza podtrzymujące gniazdo, lecz zabrania strzelać. Oni mimo zakazu niszczą liny, przez co Bestia coraz bardziej wpada w złość i wzywa inne Bestie i Skoczki. Breez, niełatwo, jednak ale udaje się porozumieć z Królową, która odwołuje atak Skoczków na powierzchni. Oddaje też trójkę Bohaterów przetrzymywanych w kokonach. Niestety jeden ze Skoczków przypadkowo nadeptuje na spust pistoletu pozostawionego przez herosów, a wystrzelony z niego pocisk trafia w pnącze podtrzymujące gniazdo. Królowa, sądząca, że to sprawka Bohaterów, wpada w szał i atakuje Drużynę Alfa 1. Chwyta Bulka, lecz Stormer używa jednego ze zbiorników jako rakiety, którą wystrzeliwuje w Bestię Królową. Gniazdo zostaje zniszczone, a władczyni Skoczków pochłania przepaść. Niestety w dół spada także Bulk. Kiedy Bohaterowie myślą już, ze nie żyje, ten ratuje się dzięki Pajęczej Maszynie. Po tym Bohaterowie powracają na powierzchnię, gdzie żegnają się z mieszkańcami Antropolis, a wejście do tunelu pod miastem zostaje zamknięte. Bohaterowie odlatują, nie wiedzą jednak, że na pokładzie ich statku znajduje się kokon... Postacie Pozytywne: *Preston Stormer *Dunkan Bulk *William Furno *Natalie Breez *Mark Surge *Nathan Evo *Daniel Rocka Neutralne: *pracownicy budowy tunelu *pracownik z Fabryki Bohaterów *mieszkańcy miasta Antropolis Negatywne: *Skoczki *Bestia Królowa *Zębate Bestie *Latająca Bestia *Zespolona Bestia *Tunelowe Bestie *Kryształowe Bestie Lokacje *Antropolis *Kryształowe Pieczary *Magnetyczna Jaskinia *Gniazdo Królowej Ciekawostki *Pierwotnie odcinek ten miał zakończyć się pojednaniem między Bohaterami, a Bestią Królową, lecz niedługo przed premierą odcinka LEGO Group postanowiło zmienić zakończenie na bardziej agresywne, podkreślające potęgę Królowej-Matki. *To pierwszy odcinek, który posiada zupełnie inną czołówkę, w porównaniu do poprzednich epizodów serialu. Linki zewnętrzne *[http://www.lego.com/pl-pl/herofactory/videos/episode-11 Odcinek 11: Wróg z głębi ziemi do obejrzenia na stronie HeroFactory.com] Kategoria:Media Kategoria:Hero Factory: Fabryka Bohaterów